


bubble bath

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.
Relationships: Jana Duggar/Laura DeMaisie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	bubble bath

"Oof," said Laura and Jana smiled. She had left too hot water in the tub, on purpose, because that way they would both have to sit in it for a while, of course only until it had cooled down.

Jana closed her eyes until Laura was in the water.  
Bubbles surrounded them, they glowed in rainbow colors.  
"He washed my sins away", Laura whispering-sang and Jana suppressed a giggle.

They looked at each other, seriously, with pressed lips.  
They made fun of it. According to the teachings, they both always smiled, at least three teeth should be seen. They weren't entitled to bad feelings, at least not in a way that others would notice.

  
Their knees touched, no annoying skirt hem was in the way.  
Jana had recently started wearing jeans, but she was not yet as advanced as Laura, who was already wearing skinny jeans with ragged knees in public.  
Laura kept teasing Jana by calling Jinger and asking if all three of them shouldn't go on a shopping spree.

Jana played with the bath water, she let her fingers slide through and brushed Laura's legs again and again as if by chance.

At some point, when the first soap bubbles began to burst, Laura asked if she could wash Jana's hair. She wanted to give her the chance to just turn around and not flee, and she wanted to touch Jana.  
A woman's beauty still comes from her hair, at least that's what they both had been taught.  
From her hair and from her beautiful slender shoulders and from her wet back and ... Laura swallowed hard and took the sponge from the edge of the tub.

She scrubbed Jana's back, whose breath came in gusts, and tried to move slowly and look innocent, until she remembered that Jana couldn't see her face at all.

Jana sighed softly, she enjoyed, her eyes were closed, she gave herself completely and forgot the time.

Laura later saw a message on her cell phone, two reminders of the Bible study they had missed and at the thought that Jana might get into trouble, she hugged her even tighter.  
"So what's going on?" asked Jana, surprised.  
"Nothing," said Laura and kissed Jana on the forehead, she went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.  
Jana finished getting dressed and went out to check on her saplings.

When she came back into the house it was dark.  
Laura was lying on the sofa reading.  
"Laura?" Jana asked her softly and showed her her hands, which were covered with earth.  
"I think I might need your ... help in the bathtub again."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.  
> I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.


End file.
